Pokemon Detectives: Origins
by Vulpix Gal
Summary: Ash and the gang get pulled to the North Texas Job Corps Center And an adventure unlike anything you've ever seen is about to begin!Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon Detectives: Origins

By: Pikachu25

Hey, all! This is my first Pokemon story to ever put on the Internet! This story is about where Ash and co. are pulled through a vortex to our world. Why is it called Pokemon Detectives? Read on, and you will find out! Also, I don't own pokemon, But I WISH I OWNED PIKACHU AND VULPIX!

Ash Ketchum sat under a tree overlooking the next city where ash would get his next trainer badge to qualify for the pokemon league competition. He looked at his pokemon, pikachu, who was sitting next to him. "This is a great day to take a break. Right pikachu?" Pikachu looked up at his trainer and responded "Pika!" Ash looked over at his two other friends, Misty and Brock. Misty was getting the food ready for the picnic lunch they were going to have. Brock was busy getting the fire ready with some help from vulpix. Just then, pikachu perked up his ears and started smelling the wind. Pikachu looked at ash and instead of speaking in his own language, he said "Ash, there's something big coming!" Pikachu then put his hands on his mouth, then, he slowly said "What happened to my voice?" Ahs was about to respond, when a vortex opened up right above where they were. Ash and pikachu ran back to join misty and brock. Ash looked up at the swirling mass and asked "What is it, brock?" Brock was about to answer, when they suddenly were pulled into the vortex. A few minutes later, Ash's rival, Gary Oak, walked past the now empty clearing.

_And now, the story begins!_

I woke up to the sound of my roommates' digital alarm clock. I reached for the corner of my blanket and did it like I was dog-earing a page of a book. I sat up and looked at the clock. It said 5:15. But, it was ten minutes fast, so I knew it was 5:05. I then realized I felt someone else in my bed. I turned on my personal light and got a good look at him. He had long yellow ears and it looked like he also had red cheeks. I looked closer and I then realized that I was sharing a bed with a pikachu! I stayed calm, though. I shook the pikachu gently, hoping he'd wake up. Sure enough, he did. He looked at me and I said "Excuse me.." I then stopped myself, because my voice sounded very feminine. I then continued speaking to the pikachu. "May I please get out of my bed? I need to get up so I can sign the MAC sheet then I can come back here and ask you a few questions." The pikachu nodded and got out of the bed, and I was surprised to see that he looked like a pokemorph. As soon as I had left the room, I walked down the hallway trying to figure out how a pikachu got in my bed and why I sounded like a girl. I walked into the grand day room of my dorm and went to the pool table and picked up the pen, ready to sign my name. I looked through the names on the list, but I didn't find mine! I looked again, and again, but my name wasn't on the list! I walked back to my room and noticed that besides pikachu, there were three other pokemon in my room. The one closest to me was another pikachu. I walked past my bed, and went to bed three. I saw a beautiful looking eevee laying down on the bed. I looked at the last bed and saw a pretty cute vulpix lying on top of the comforter! I then realized that the eevee I saw had red-orange hair. The pikachu in the first bed had black spiky hair, and the vulpix had brown hair that was also spiky, like the pikachu in bed one. I said to myself "Okay, jarrad. You just saw a pikachu that looked like ash, an eevee that looks like misty and a vulpix that looks like brock, but there's no need to panic!" Just then, I heard the eevee waking up. I went over there and sat on the bed beside her. She looked at me when she opened her eyes and I said "Hi, misty!" She was about to scream when I put my hand over her mouth. I then noticed my hand had fur on it. I looked at the eevee and said "Please, listen to me. Something is very wrong here. I have a girls voice, I found a pikachu in my bed, and I also found you, a vulpix and another pikachu in my roommates beds!" I then said "Vee Eevee!" I put my other hand to my throat and said "I can't be!" I left the eevee in the bed and went to the sink area and turned on the light. I looked at my reflection and saw the reflection of a beautiful young eevee in the mirror. I also saw that my brown hair had grown to shoulder length. I looked closely at my new ears. "I know these ears are going to be a pain in the butt to get into a shirt!" I said and I turned my attention to my, well, tail. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I had become an eevee, but I was almost human, and also female. I looked at the others, I looked at the eevee, who said "You're right, you know. My name is misty." I then realized that the vulpix was brock and the pikachu with the black hair was none other than ash ketchum!

It was 6:30 in the morning as I was helping ash and them with their clothes. I helped ash, misty and pikachu because of the problem with their ears, pikachu simply because he hasn't worn clothes before, and all of them because of our tails. After getting that mess out of the way, I looked in my locker to get something. But, my locker was empty!

Jarrad: Hey, it's me, the female eevee. I hope you like this story! I have very good expectations for this story. There will be an update soon. Bye!


	2. It continues!

Pokemon Detectives: Origins

Chapter Two

Jarrad: Again, I don't own Pokemon!

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and I were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. I was just eating some cereal while the others were eating pancakes with sausage patties. I thought, _"Why would anyone take all my stuff? It doesn't make any sense. If my stuff isn't here, it's almost like I never came here!"_ Pikachu looked at me and said "Is something wrong?" I said "No, but I'm just thinking about how were going to make it once were escorted off campus. We're not students here. Well, I was, but now it's like I never was a student at this campus." Misty looked at me and said "It is going to be hard, but we will make it through this." I looked at her and nodded silently, then went back to eating my cereal. As soon as we were found by campus safety, we were escorted off of the campus and we just stood there. I motioned for them to follow me. We went across the street and we walked towards the intersection of university drive and Church Street. While we were walking, I heard movement in the grass. I stopped and looked in the field, waiting for whatever or whoever it was to make their move. Ash asked, "What do you think it is?" because he, misty, brock, and pikachu heard the sound too. I quietly said to them in the eevee language, "I don't know, but we need to stay calm." We watched the grass until the grass wasn't rustling anymore. Pikachu said, "We need to find out what was going on in there!" I agreed and we went into the grass. We hadn't gotten any more than ten feet into the grass when a gun was fired in our direction! We dropped onto the ground and heard the bullets go by us. The bullets stopped and we got up. Just then, we heard a voice say "Do you think you can help me out here?" We turned around and we saw someone else like us, but this guy was an espeon. I had an idea as I said, "Yeah, we can help you. By the way, you look good as a pokemon, Gary." Ash just looked at the espeon and then asked me how I knew it was him. I replied "It's not that hard. I knew it was him because of his voice. Also, the pendant around his neck is also a dead giveaway!" Gary walked over to us and said, "I can't believe that you're a pikachu, ashy-boy!" He then looked at me and misty. He said "You two would make good cheerleaders for me!" Misty said "Sorry, gary. But, we have other plans." I led the gang, Gary included, deeper into the grass. As soon as we got to the middle of the field, I tripped over something. I looked at what my feet were on, and I almost screamed at the top of my lungs. I was looking at a dead body. I put my hand on my nose because I was getting as strange smell, but I then realized I smelled fresh blood. I looked at the body more closely and I started to look him over. I turned the body onto his back and I saw that the guy had something sticking him right in his heart. Gary knelt beside the body and asked, "What are those?" I said "I don't know, but we need to tell the McKinney police about this."

As soon as we were at the McKinney police station, we waited to talk to an officer about what we saw. Ash looked at gary and said "You look like a girl pokemon!" Gary would have made a quick remark, but he knew ash was right. Just then, an officer came over to us and said "My name's Officer Jackson. I'm a part of the homicide division at the department. Which one of you is Jarrad?" I slowly raised my hand. The officer said, "Would you like to tell me what happened?" I was surprised that he didn't faint, but I went to fill him in about the dead body and the strange needles in his heart. Officer Jackson said, "That is strange. Where is the body?" I told him where it was and how to find it. He said "Thank you. Your help just gave us some clues as to what's happening to people recently." I asked, "Why hasn't the public heard about this?" He said, "If they had, the city would be in panic! People would be afraid to go outside!" I said "Thanks. But, I have another question for you. Are you even the least bit curious as to why we look like this?" He looked us over and said "The thought had crossed my mind, but I make it a point not to dig into peoples personal business." I snapped back "But, you're a cop! Don't you do that anyway?" He was about to say something when, surprise, another pokemon-human hybrid walked in. I noticed the hair and the outfit. I said, "Officer Jenny, is that you?" The person who walked in looked at us and said, "Yes, I'm officer jenny. Who are you?" I knew this particular jenny because I helped her solve a case in Viridian City once! I said, "I hope you're not thinking about greeting an old friend with just a hello!" She came up to me and looked at me. I looked at her and knew she was a growlithe. She looked at my body, and then she looked at my eyes. She then realized who I was! She hugged me in excitement and said, "Jarrad, I'm glad to see you. But, how did you become an eevee, and female?" I said, "It's a long story! How about we get some lunch and talk it over?" We all agreed.

We walked down Church Street to Burger King to get some lunch. I finished telling jenny about the body we found in the field. She said, "That's really interesting. I don't know what the police can do, but I bet there's plenty that we can do." I nodded, and then asked jenny "How long have you been here in my world?" Jenny answered "I've been here for about a couple of weeks. But, there's something wrong, I know it!" We stopped at an intersection. Across the street from us was our lunch destination, Burger King. When we got the walk signal, we walked across the street to the restraunt. When we got to the door, Gary said, "Don't go in there! The door is rigged with a bomb!" I said, "C'mon, girls! Let's go!" As we left the restraunt, jenny asked me why we left. I explained to her that espeon has the ability to see into the future. I looked at gary and said "Wanna know what you just did? You saved us from getting killed!" We were walking past Long John Silver's when we heard an explosion. Gary looked at me and said "Whoa!" I looked at jenny and asked her "Shall we investigate?" Jenny nodded and we all started back to BK when a car sped past us. I looked at the license plates and said "Jenny, call the department and tell them we may have an ID on the getaway vehicle."

Back at the McKinney police station, Jenny and I were talking to the police captain. Jenny had explained what happened to the restraunt. The captain looked at me and said "Did you get a look at the plates, young lady?" I nodded. "The license plate number was DFH-9O5." I told him. He said "Thank you for your cooperation. Jenny, you can have some time off to hang out with your friends. We'll look into this." jenny nodded and she told me she'd talk to me and the others outside the police station.

We were all sitting on a bench in front of the station, talking. I said "Jenny, isn't it strange that your captain gave you time off to spend with us? If you ask me, there's something rotten about that guy, and it's not his aftershave, although, you could probably arrest him on the charge of 'Murder by cologne knock-off'!" Jenny just laughed and said "You do have good points about the aftershave and him giving me time off. But, why would he have anything to do with the bombing?" Ash said, "He might be a part of it, and he needed time to cover his tracks!" Jenny looked at ash and said, "Not a bad theory, ash. But, I'm thinking there's someone else behind it." There was silence in our group for about five minutes when pikachu spoke up. "Why don't we follow the police captain person and see what he does when he's not working?" Jenny said, "That's a good idea, pikachu. Let's do it!" Jenny told us all to meet back at the station at six o'clock tonight.

We all sat on the bench as jenny explained the plan to us. "Okay, we're going to split up into two teams. Misty, Jarrad, Gary and I will be Team One. Ash, Brock, and pikachu will be team two. Now, We'll need to find a way to keep in touch without the captain knowing about it." Gary spoke up. "We can use my new psychic abilities to keep in touch. I can use them to keep track of ashy-boy and his team." I then said, "Jenny, I have a better idea. The girls on one team, and the guys on another team." Jenny agreed as we went over the rest of the plan for tonight.

Our plan was put into action as soon as the captain left for the evening. It was five minutes after seven PM and Jenny, Misty and I were following him the best we could in an unmarked police cruiser. We followed him to the McKinney Public Memorial Library and we knew we couldn't go in because he'd recognize us right off. So, we decided to let him go in and do his business in the library. A few minutes later, he came out with four books in his arms. At around Nine-Fifteen, We let Ash, Gary, Brock, and Pikachu follow him. We were hoping there would be something we could go on after this night.

It was twelve-thirty in the morning and everybody was asleep except for me. I was looking over the notes of our plan, hoping I would find something we might have missed. But, so far this guy looked as clean as a freshly bathed vulpix. I skimmed through the ten o'clock hour where the guys followed him and then caught something. They lost sight of him at ten-twenty, but found him again at ten thirty-five. I wondered how they lost him for fifteen minutes. I then yawned and decided to talk it over with them during breakfast. I picked up all the notes and put them in a manila folder, then headed off to get a pillow and blanket.


	3. Case Closed!

Pokemon Detectives: Origins

Chapter Three

Again, I don't own pokemon!

I didn't know what time it was, but my nose was telling me it was breakfast time. I opened my eyes and followed my nose to the kitchen, where I saw brock cooking breakfast. (Is that really a surprise?) I yawned and shook my head, then I said "Good morning, brock!" Brock looked at me with his emerald-green eyes (yes, brock finally has eyes!) and said "Morning, jarrad. I hope you're hungry, because I'm cooking scrambled eggs and hash browns!" I sniffed the air and said "Give me a while to get a shower and dressed, then I'll be ready to eat!" I started back to the guestroom where I slept and I rummaged through some old clothes jenny gave me to wear. I picked out a pair of jean shorts and a white T-shirt. I then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I walked in and started to run the water for my shower.

Five minutes later, I was out of the shower and at the table eating breakfast. I looked at Gary and asked him "Care to explain how you lost him for fifteen minutes last night?" Pikachu said "We lost him because ol' espeon ears there had us stop to get sodas!" Gary said "Well, at least I didn't call the attendant a pain in the butt because he didn't have any ketchup flavored chips!" I said "ALRIGHT! The one thing you guys did was lose him." Then, ash said "Actually, I wasn't with Gary and pikachu at the gas station. I was following the police captain." Jenny said "What did you find out?" Ash said "He was in a bar for about five minutes. I didn't follow him because I'm not old enough. When he came out, he left with some guys who had something put up against his back." I asked "Did it look like a gun?" Ash nodded. I looked at jenny with a look that said "I suspect a kidnapping!" She nodded, then got up and went to the phone on the kitchen counter. She put it to speakerphone and dialed the number for the police station. An officer answered, saying "McKinney Police, how may I help you?" Jenny said "Morning, Steve! Has the chief come in yet?" Steve said "No, he hasn't. This is the first time he hasn't showed up for work." Jenny said "Listen, Talk to the lieutenant about getting an officer to a bar in downtown McKinney." Steve said "Which bar?" Ash said "This bar has a neon sign of a woman dancing right in the window." Steve said "Okay, I'll talk to him. But, Why?" Jenny explained the situation to Steve who was silent for a few seconds before hanging up on us. I said "I think that would be considered suspicious behavior to me, jenny." Misty said "It was kind of weird why he didn't ask for any more information." Jenny said "You're right. Why would he not ask for more information about the captain's disappearance?" Gary said "Maybe he was one of the guys who kidnapped the captain. Maybe he's also going to try and pin it on somebody else." I then made a realization and said "Guys, we had better leave here real soon!" Jenny said "Hey, you don't think steve would try and blame this on us, because he wouldn't!" I said "Can you give me a reason as to why he wouldn't? Jenny, you know he's a suspect. We need to treat him as such. I'm sorry." Meanwhile, at the police station, the officer that jenny was talking to, Steve, was talking to some other officers. "I think that this is getting out of hand! Jenny's gotten too close. And, I didn't think we were being watched last night! But, we need to get them out of the picture. And I know the exact way on how to do it!"

It was 11:25 when I heard police sirens off in the distance. I went to the window and looked out to see the street getting blocked off. I looked back at misty and said "Misty, tell jenny that we need to get out of here. Now!" Misty nodded and went to tell jenny what we needed to do. I looked at the blockade and said "What are these guys up to that they'd go so far as to barricade the street?" Just then, I heard Gary say "Why do we need to leave?" I motioned for Gary to look out the window and he saw the police blocking the street. Just then, I heard jenny say "Jarrad, you mind telling me what's going on here?" I turned to look at her and I said "The McKinney police are blocking off the street." Jenny said "They only do that if there's either one criminal or a group of them." Then, jenny said "They wouldn't dare try to arrest us!" I said "It's a possibility!" Just then, there was a knocking at the door and a voice said "Jenny, this is Lieutenant James Ross. We have you and your friends surrounded! Come out with your hands, or paws, up and release the captain!" I said "Let me talk to them. I'll try to get them to listen."

I walked out the door with my hands up and the lieutenant came up to me and said "Where's the captain?" I said "Please listen to me. The people you think are the kidnappers have been framed. Now if you'll just come inside, you can search the house yourself and you'll see that were not who you think we are. Also, we think we already know who kidnapped the captain!" Lieutenant Ross said "Okay, but the other officers are going to keep in touch with me via my radio." I nodded.

Lieutenant Ross was looking over our notes from when we trailed the captain and said "This is pretty interesting. However, I don't think we can trust you that Steve Collins kidnapped the captain. He's not the type!" I said "Looks can be deceiving, you know! Do you think you can run a background check on him, please?" James said "If it will make you happy, we will. And, I'll make sure to tell you if anything interesting comes up." We all nodded and Lieutenant Collins left.

Back at the McKinney police station, Lieutenant Ross was looking at Steve's background. He said to himself "This doesn't make any sense. The captain says he knows Collins, but according to his background he's got a rap sheet that will get him kicked off the force! He's got arrest warrants ranging form grand theft auto to murder! Looks like that Jarrad kid was right!"

I was waiting by the phone waiting on a phone call. Jenny came in and said "Hey, Jarrad! We're going to go to Collin Creek mall! Do you want to come along?" I said "No, thanks. I need to wait right here in case Mister Ross calls back." Jenny was about to say something when the phone rang. I put it to speakerphone and said "Hello?" The voice said "Jarrad? It's Collins! I found some things that just may prove useful in the case you and your friends have! But, I need you to stay there! I'm in my car on the way to jenny's house right now!" Jenny said "Don't worry, lieutenant! We'll be here waiting!" James said "10-4." and hung up. Jenny said "You think he found proof to put Collins away?" I said "I hope so, girl!"

Steve was showing us the rap sheet he found. I said "Man! This guy definitely needs arrested! But, we need to get him to incriminate himself!" Everyone looked at me and I said "You guys are thinking I should pull an undercover assignment, right?" Jenny nodded. I responded "Anybody know where I can get a revealing outfit?"

That night, I was waiting outside of Applebee's when a man with sandy-brown hair came up to me and asked "Are you Jessica Stevens?" I said "That's me! So, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He said "Go ahead." I nodded and pulled out a micro-cassette recorder, and pressed the record button. I asked "What do you think of crooked cops who do whatever they want and don't get in trouble?" He said "That's not relevant to this interview, is it?" I said "It is. Considering your rap sheet could stretch from New York to L.A. and back about four times!" He said "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the cleanest cop on the force." I said "Oh, really? Well, your lieutenant let me check your background and we looked at your rap sheet. You were wanted for GTA and murder in seven other states. Same thing for kidnapping. You and the captain were best friends and he let you join the department without a check of your background. When the captain looked at your rap sheet, you were going to kidnap him and the kill him! What you didn't count on was a little nosiness from a few detectives!" I stepped out of the shadows and showed myself to him! I continued. "We were getting close, so you had the lieutenant come and try to arrest us. That night at the bar in McKinney, ash saw you and three other crooked cops take the captain at gunpoint. When the lieutenant saw your rap sheet, he had us do a little sting operation to take you down!" Steve said "What do you think you can do? That little recorder probably doesn't even have a tape in it! Besides, as soon as I tell the city that I caught the punks who murdered the captain, I'm going to be a hero! I killed the captain before I came here so no one would ever find out the truth!" I stopped the recorder and said "You're right. This thing doesn't have a tape in it. But, that doesn't mean I can't be wired for sound!" He came up to me, but I countered by putting him up against a wall. I held him in place and said "Okay, punk! You're under arrest!"

It was 8 AM the next day, and I was spending the day sleeping on the living room floor. I moved my hand and petted my eevee tail. I was glad that we had solved a case, and that we were going to be detectives together!

Jenny: Well, that's it for the story! We all hoped you liked it!

Misty: I hope you give some good reviews! Because jarrad's really hoping this story will be a success!

Me: Thanks, guys! Please R&R, or send me an e-mail with your thoughts!


End file.
